Heartache
by MirzeSnape
Summary: 60 years ago, Edward promised Ellen that he would marry her and then turn her in. A day before his wedding he leaves her so she can live a human life. But Victoria finds her... Now 60 years later they meet in high school, but Edward is married to Bella...
1. A New Beginning

* * *

**A/N:** I was wondering what would happen if Edward had a past love, so here it is. Hope you like it. This story is for my sister Afia, and my best friends Sidra, Iqra, Sana, and Adia. Hope it meets your expectations, guys. Well, happy reading!

* * *

_**60 Years Ago (Year 1961: Edward's 43 in vampire years)**_

"Edward, please don't do this to me. I know you can turn me into a vampire, so why are you not doing it? Why are you leaving?" She cried.

"Because I love you, and I could never forgive myself if I bit you. You deserve a lot better than me. A faithful man, not a bloodsucking vampire like me."Edward replied.

"Edward, fine, I won't become a vampire, but don't leave, tomorrow is our wedding. Don't do this, not now, not ever." She said, as tears rolled down her eyes and it clearly looked like she was going to start panicking.

"Ellen, listen, I have to leave. Live your life as a human, get married and have kids. It's the best choice for you, and even Alice agrees." Edward told her gently, turned around and left the water stream they were standing by.

The girl named Ellen sat there,looking helpless, for the longest time.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice from behind said.

Ellen turned around to see a beautiful woman with red hair standing behind her.

"Why are you here, vampire? What is it that you want?" She asked.

The women with red hair smirked happily. "Oh, looks like you know who I am. Therefore, I might as well tell you. I am Victoria. And how do you know that we exist?"

"Well, why should I tell you? It's not like you can help me," Ellen said.

"Maybe, but your blood tastes really good and I would really hate to bite an innocent girl without knowing why she was at such a dangerous place knowing that _we_ vampires exist." Victoria replied.

"Maybe it's because my to- be- husband happened to be a vampire, and so is his family. Our wedding happens to be tomorrow. He promised me if I marry him, he would change me, but now he left me because he says '_Ellen, live your human life, get married and have kids.' _Even after I told him I would marry him either way, I would become a vampire or stay a human, just for him. But no, he still had to leave me, and a day before the wedding." With that said, Ellen broke down crying.

Victoria looked at the small figure of the girl. She looked no older then seventeen. For the first time in her life, Victoria felt sad for a human. Never in her life did she think she would feel sad for another. Sure, she loved her mate James, and her friend Laurent. However, feeling sympathy for a mortal was surprising. It was almost as if she had known this girl her entire life.

"How old are you, Ellen? You look seventeen."

Ellen look up and replied, "I _am_ seventeen, but why do you care?"

"Because, if you want, then I can turn you into a vampire, and you can come and live with my mate and friend." Victoria said before she could even stop herself.

"Really? You promise?" Ellen said in a small voice.

"Yes, but first, why don't you tell your parents what happened with your wedding, a silent goodbye, and meet me here tonight around one o' clock in the morning and I will change you. We can probably make it seem as if you committed suicide, but in order to do that I need you to leave a farewell letter. After all, today is the last day they will be seeing their daughter."

--

**That Night**

_My dear beloved family,_

_I am sorry to say that when Edward left me, I became devastated, and I cannot live on. As the oldest daughter of the family, I ask for your forgiveness. When you read this letter, I will be long gone from this world. I love you very much mum, please forgive me someday. I could not wish for a better person to be my mother. Mum, please take care of yourself, and look after everyone. I LOVE YOU!_

_Father, you never put me down, and you never will. Please do not blame my death on yourself, and do not blame Edward either. I love you so much, that I cannot even tell you how much. My death will effect everyone in the family very much, so daddy PLEASE be strong for everyone. Once again, I love you very much daddy._

_My beloved little brothers, please forgive your older sister for the time I made you mad. I really love you two very much, you know, no matter what I've ever said to you guys. Do not blame yourself for my death, and I will always treasure our memories together. I love you two very much, and do not give mother and father a hard time. Love you both._

_My family, I am sorry to be the cause of your heartaches, but I will be there when you will need me the most. That I PROMISE. Goodbye everyone, I really do love you, and please do not blame Edward on any of this._

_Love from the eldest daughter of the Rosemen,_

_Ellen Rosemen_

"Ready, Ellen?"

"Yes,"

And for full three days, Ellen Rosemen was being slowly torn apart inside, while her beloved family and relatives cried for their lost daughter, sister, cousin and granddaughter. However, as Ellen's wish, no one blamed Edward. Three days later, Ellen Rosemen became a full vampire, and moved in with Victoria, her mate and her best friend.

**--**

**40 Years later (year 2001). Edward is 83 in vampire years **

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as your bride?"

A sudden thought about Ellen popped into Edward's mind.

_Why the hell am I thinking about her at a time like this?_ Edward thought to himself.

"I do,"

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your husband?"

"I do,"

"You may now kiss the bride."

--

**20 Years later (year 2021). Edward is 103 in vampire years**

"Hey Ellen, ready for high school?" Victoria asked. "Do we have to go, I mean your about a sixty year old vampire, and I'm about one hundred. Come on, Ellen, please."

"Victoria, stop whining. All you've been doing is sulking and cursing after James and Laurent died. We both need a new adventure, and stop living in the past. Let's go." Ellen answered.

And off both girls went to school in their black Volvo.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, how was it? Please tell me, because if you guys don't like it then I will make this a one shot and not continue. So yeah, please read and review.

-**MirzeSnape**


	2. Maple Leaf High School

**A/N: The Vampire powers of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are the same. But Ellen, Bella and Victoria's will be explained later on in the chapters. Sorry, but bear with me for now. Thanks!**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

"_Hey, Ellen, ready for high school?" Victoria asked. "Do we have to go? I mean your a sixty year old Vampire, and I'm about one hundred. Come on, Ellen, please."_

"_Victoria stop whining. All you've been doing is sulking and cursing after James and Laurent died. We both need a new adventure, and stop living in the past. Let's go." Ellen answered. _

_--_

**Meanwhile...**

**--**

"Edward," Bella whined, "Come on, drive faster! I want to go to High School. Ah, my second year of going to high school. And it's the first time I'm going to high school as a VAMPIRE!"

"Bella, calm down." Alice said, while everyone else in Edward's Volvo chuckled (except Rosalie).

"Bella, we're here." Emmet said in a sing-song voice.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, you'll be in high school many more times, so for now shut the fuck up." Rosalie glared.

_'Damn, that girl irritates the hell out of me. Why did Edward choose her? Why couldn't she choose someone else? Someone like Ellen. Fuck, I don't get him, and what on earth is she so loud for?'_ Rosalie thought.

Edward growled at Rosalie. "Shame on you, Rosalie."

"For what _Edward_? Stating the truth? Well, it's about time you admit it to yourself." Rosily replied. _'And also for finally telling Bella the truth.'_ She added in her head, fully knowing that Edward could hear what she just thought, and then stomping into the school.

"What on earth was that about?" Jasper thought aloud, as they all followed Rosalie into the school.

--

**With Ellen and Victoria**

**--**

"Maple Leaf High School? What a dumb school name. I mean, have you heard of a school named Maple Leaf? And it's a High School no less." Whined Victoria as Ellen and Victoria walked to school.

"Stop complaining Vic, it's called Maple Leaf because a lot of maple leaf trees grow in this area. And I think it's meaningful. Now shut up before you cause us to get attention, knowing the fact we already are gonna get attention." Ellen stated.

"There are other Vampires in this school," Victoria suddenly stated.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell them."

"Oh," Ellen replied as both girls entered a hall way inside the school.

--

**Cullen's and Hails**

**--**

"There are other vampires in this school." Edward said suddenly.

"And their nearby, but I feel the presences of two vampires, but at the same time I only feel one." Jasper stated.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Woops, I'm sorry!" Rosalie said as she bumped into a girl, as they walked into another hall way.

"It's okay, my fault." The girl stated. The girl looked human, but at the same time, she felt like a vampire.

The girl had gold/red hair which aws tied up in a messy bun, she wore a black skirt, with a black shirt.

"Ellen! There you are. I got our time tables," said a girl from behind. The girl had waist length red hair and she looked like...

"Ahh, Victoria. You already got it?" Ellen said.

"How the hell are you alive?" Edward growled. _'What the fuck is going on? How is Ellen alive? Moreover, how is Victoria alive?'_ Edward thought. _'Also, why can't I read Ellen's thoughts?'_

Everyone froze recognizing the other. Everyone except Bella that is.

_'Edward. I knew it would hurt seeing him, but seeing him with another hurts too much. Almost like as if my heart is going to burst.'_ Ellen thought as she blocked her thoughts so Edward could not read her mind.

_'Ellen, hope she's okay. Cullen, you are so dead, I couldn't kill you before, but that doesn't stop me from revealing the truth.'_ Victoria smirked.

_'ELLEN? You're alive? HOW? I just want to take you and hug you, but why are you still human?'_ Rosalie thought amazed.

_'What, Victoria? I thought we killed her. But why is Ellen beside her? And how is she human. Is she Ellen or someone else?'_ went Jasper's thoughts.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'_ dazzled Emmet's brain.

_'Victoria? WHATTHE FUCK! Didn't we kill her already? What's going on? And how on earth is that BITCH still alive, or even still human.'_ Alice thought to herself.

Bella, who had had enough of being left out asked, "What's going on? How are you still alive Victoria?"

"I saved her, she is my sister, and she saved me from causing suicide, and it was my time to pay her back." Ellen answered.

Edward suddenly felt pain shoot through his heart.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked softly, surprising everyone.

"I'm Ellen and this is my sister Victoria Rosemen. I believe you already know her?" Ellen said.

"But how?" stuttered Alice.

"I believe she already stated that, Hails, anyway, we've got English now. Bye." Victoria said with a smile, fully knowing that she was playing a dangerous game. And pulled Ellen with her.

--

**Rosemen's**

**--**

"Victoria, what on earth are you doing?" hissed Ellen as soon as they got out of ear shot, which happened to be very far.

"Making sure that you don't have to look at the cheater's face for too long." Victoria replied. "Also, I saw how hurt you were back there. Don't tell me that that you wanted to stay there either Ell."

Ellen looked down, tears threatening to fall. But Ellen blinked back the tears.

"Come on Ellen, let's go and find the English classroom," Victoria said gently.

A few minutes later both girls entered the English classroom.

It looked like half the class was already there. Everyone's head turned towards them. The guys were giving Ellen and Victoria seductive looks, while some girls glared and others went back to what they were doing.

"Back seats." Ellen muttered to Victoria.

Victoria nodded and both girls chose seats far from the window and at the very back.

--

**Cullen's and Hails**

**--**

"Do you guys know her?" Bella asked after Ellen and Victoria left.

"Yes! Ellen Rosemen was Jasper and I's best friend. Back then, Jasper just became a Vampire. We were very close. She was the first one to make me feel beautiful, but compareed to her, I looked like a normal person. She made me feel human, and helped Jasper get used to humans." Rosalie said softly. "But how she is still human, I have no clue, by now she should be dead, or a very old woman.

"She was a bitch, Rose. Always telling me what and what not to do." Alice growled.

Bella looked surprised. Alice never called anyone a bitch just like that, and Rosalie never talked about someone as if they were her own relative. From what it seemed, Rosalie, Jasper and Ellen were the best of friends, while Alice, Edward and Emmet were friends. _'How odd,'_ Bella thought. '_Something seems to be wrong, like missing pieces.'_

A calm wave passed through everyone. Everyone looked at Jasper.

"Look, why don't we talk about it at lunchtime?" Jasper said.

"Yeah," Emmet agreed. "Right now we have classes to attend to."

"One minute," Bella said surprising everyone. "Look, why don't we just ignore Victoria for now. If what Rose said is true, then Victoria should be different from the Victoria we know."

Edward, who hadn't spoken a word till now, looked down at Bella and said, "Bella, we'll talk about it at lunchtime. Now let's go to class. Coming Rosalie?"

And a few minutes later Edward, Bella, and Rosalie entered the English classroom.

--

**English Classroom**

**--**

Almost everyone was in the English class when Edward, Bella and Rosalie entered.

Everyone looked up when the trio entered the classroom.

"Hot, looks like we're gonna have supermodels this year." some guy muttered.

Rosalie, Bella and Edward went straight to the back where Ellen and Victoria were sitting, and sat beside them. (Last Row: Victoria right at the left corner, then Ellen, Rosalie, Bella and Edward)

The door opened again, but this time their teacher came in.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Lancelot, and for the next four years, hopefully I will be your English teacher. In this classroom, we can have a fun time or it can be all about studies. That depends on you. Now to introduce yourselves, just state your name." The homeroom teacher said.

**First Row: **"Mark Lam", "Samantha Scott", "Sarah Mark McLain", "Josh Dame", and "Noah Tomson."

**Second Row: **"Laura Maggot", "Sakura Yam", "Lee Gosh", "David Chang", and "Sai Nark Mobat."

**Third Row: **"Amir Stone", "Mary Zarch", "Subbir Noah", "Manal Scamble", and "Charles Angel."

**Forth Row: **"Victoria Rosemen", "Ellen Rosemen", "Rosalie Hails", "Bella Hails", and "Edward Cullen."

The English teacher raised her eyebrows at the last row. "Okay, Victoria and Ellen Rosemen, any relationship?" she asked.

Ellen answered her, "Yes, Victoria is my twin sister."

"Oh, I see, and Rosalie and Bella Hails, any relationship between you two or are you twins?"

This time Bella answered, "Yes, we're cousins."

The teacher nodded her head. "And one more question. Are all of you in the back row related anyhow?"

This time the whole class chuckled.

"No," Edward said. "Only Rosalie, Bella and I related."

"But," Rosalie interrupted, "Their very distant cousins of mine."

The teacher nodded again. "Okay class, today we're going to write poems. Poems that have a meaning to us, and those who are finished will read it out loud to the class.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me by reviewing!! I'll try to post up sooner!!**


	3. Poem From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

**A/N: Okay chapter three is here. Hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_The English teacher raised her eyebrows at the last row. "Okay, Victoria and Ellen Rosemen, any relationship?" she asked._

_Ellen answered her, "Yes, Victoria is my twin sister."_

"_Oh, I see, and Rosily and Bella Hails, any relationship between you to or are you twins?"_

_This time Bella answered "Yes, madam we're cousins."_

_The teacher nodded her head. "And one more question, are al of you in the back row related anyhow?"_

_This time the whole class chuckled._

"_No maim," Edward said. "Only Rosily, Bella and I related"_

"_But" Rosily interrupted, "We're very distant cousins of mine"_

_Edward, Bella and Victoria look surprised at Rosily._

_The teacher nodded again. "Okay class today we're going to write poems. Pomes that have a meaning to us, and those who are finished will read it aloud to the class. _

Soon the whole classroom was filled with whispers' and scratches of pencils and pens.

Rosily who were sitting beside Ellen passed her a note saying

Ellen how are you still human?

I misses you so much, Edward didn't tell us much of what happened, but I'm hoping you will fill me in. 

Also how did you meet Victoria? Did she turn you in? And don't try to hide some things 'cause I still can read you like a book even after all this time. 

Your Rose

Ellen read the note, and passed Rosily a note saying:

Rose, you still haven't changed much.

I missed you too, sorry about what happened, and I will tell you at lunch time if you are free.

How I am still human I will tell you later. Victoria is my sister, and that is all I will tell you now. I wouldn't hide anything from you if you don't hide it from me. I too still cam read you like a book.

Yours Truly Ellen

P.S. What's up with the cousins thing Rose?

Rosily hid a small smile and passed another note to Ellen replaying:

El, you'll always be my sister no matter if Edward married you or not,

So since someone took the sister spot, I'll take the cousin. 

I'll tell you whatever I can, no sorry lunch time I'm not free, but I am after school, are you free then? Can we meet?. And we better stop passing notes before the teacher catches us (if she can)

Rose

Ellen looked at Rose and nodded her confirming that she was free after school, and went off to work on her poem.

**Half Hour Later**

"Ms. Lancelot" Bella said as she raised her hand.

"Ms. Hails, right?" Ms. Lancelot asked.

"Yes, I'm finished my poem" Bella told her.

"Good job Ms. Hails, anyone else done?" she asked.

Ellen, Edward, Rosily, Victoria, Subbir Noah, and Laura Maggot raised their hands.

Ms. Lancelot smiled at them and said, "Okay, first Ms. Hails is going to read out her poem to us, then Ms. Rosemen, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Rosily Hails, Ms. Victoria Rosemen, Mr. Noah, and last Ms. Maggot. The rest of you will read yours aloud tomorrow. Ms. Hails you may begin by standing up and reading yours."

Bella gave a small nervous smile and read:

_**Sea Friend**_

_She has green/blue eyes,_

_A beautiful ice blue scale,_

_Which seemed to shine under the sun,_

_As she swam over the great blue sea._

_--_

_She loved to splash and swim,_

_To dive under the sea,_

_Munch the little fishes that lived under the sea._

_--_

_She was my source of power,_

_My first ever friend,_

_Some try to kill her,_

_While others think, she is a myth._

_--_

_But she belongs to me,_

_And only me,_

_No one can take her away,_

_Not even you._

_--_

_She is a Sea Monster as some tend to say,_

_But to me..._

_... She's only a friendly Sea Monster._

Bella finished. The whole class clapped their hands.

Ms. Lancelot smiled at Bella, "Well said Ms. Hails. Awesome imagination. Hope I can meet this sea friend of yours."

Bella gave a soft chuckle. "Cute love" Edward whispered to her, which would have made Bella blush if she were human.

Ms. Lancelot clapped her hands to het everyone's attention. "Okay, Ms. Ellen Rosemen your up."

Ellen gave Ms. Lancelot a nod and started

_**Betray**_

_You were my reason for loving sixty years ago,_

_I have you my life and soul,_

_I was forever faithful and willing..._

_**Willing.**_

_Willing to give my happiness for yours,_

_But it was not enough,_

_You left me for your selfish needs._

_**How selfish...**_

_To my loved ones, I blew it,_

_I couldn't go on with life,_

_Now I finally found my family,_

_A second chance of life._

_If you hear me read this my loved one, __**PLEASE...**_

_Please let me keep my second chance of life._

_Now that you have your happily ever after..._

_**Let me have mine**_

_But always remember this..._

_I forgive you and you have my blessings..._

_From the bottom of my heart._

When Ellen finished reading, everyone clapped loudly but Edward, who kept looking at Ellen.

"What a sad poem, but well said." Ms. Lancelot told Ellen.

Bella looked over to Ellen and asked, "Do you write poetry? Your poem was so said, but at the same time it looked like it was written from a book."

Ellen gave Bella a small smile, and replayed, "Ya, I do write poems here and there. Thank you"

"Okay class, now Mr. Cullen if you may?" Ms. Lancelot said.

"Of course", Edward said, who was a bit shaky from Ellen's poem.

_**Lilies R White**_

_Lilies are white,_

_Like the color of a pure cloth._

_--_

_Sunflowers are yellow,_

_Just like the sun,_

_--_

_The clock goes to fast,_

_And time is running out._

_--_

_Please do as I say,_

_Before it's too late,_

_Or I will be gone from this world,_

_And ifs that the case...Forgive me._

Half of the class clapped, while the other half tried to figure out what the poem was all about.

Bella and Ms. Lancelot raised their eyebrows at Edward. "Okay, very nice Mr. Cullen. Ms. Hails, you're up next."

"Rosily stood up and started,

_**One Shooting Wish**_

_I wish, I wish_

_Upon a shooting star,_

_For that one special wish,_

_I haven't had so far._

_--_

_It was to meet that special someone,_

_Who would love me forever and always._

_Tonight is the night,_

_I hope to get the wish, _

_For he must me kind,_

_And Faithful forever._

_--_

_I wish, I wish_

_Upon a shooting star,_

_For one special wish,_

_I haven't had so far._

Everyone in the class clapped (again) and some of the guys hooted, while Ellen, Bella and Edward gave Rosily a look as if saying 'What the Hell?'

"Skilfully written Ms. Hails, hope you get that one special wish soon" Ms. Lancelot told Rosily, while sone of the people in the class chuckled.

"Ms. Roseme, you may start your poem now"

Victoria stood up proud and tall, then recited,

_**Who I Am**_

_I may not be beautiful,_

_But I am not ugly either._

_I may not be a genius, _

_But I am not dumb either._

_I may not be fastidious,_

_But I am not boorish either._

_I may not be admired,_

_But I am not unpopular either._

_I may not be courageous,_

_But I am not a coward either._

_I am who I am, and you can't change me!_

"Beautiful, just beautiful Ms. Rosemen. Clearly poetry must run in the family." Ms Lancelot praised.

Victoria gave a smirk at Edward's direction as if she was mocking him. Edward in return gave Victoria a glare of his own.

"Okay, Mr. Noah, then Ms. Maggot. After that, class is over. Mr. Noah you may begin." Said Ms. Lancelot.

Subber Noah stood up and begin reading,

_**Winne the Pooh**_

_Winne the Pooh is a chubby bear,_

_HE loves honey,_

_But never cares for money,_

_So what he has great friends,_

_If only everyone else was like him._

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Nice one buddy" stated Amir Stone.

"Mr. Noah, I totally agree with you." Ms. Lancelot said with a chuckle. "What a cute poem, not las but not least, Ms. Maggot."

Manel Maggot got up from her chair nervously and started,

_**My Baby**_

_Sleep my baby, don't you cry,_

_Mummy's going to sing you a lullaby,_

_One day we'll be a family,_

_Don't forget your daddy and me..._

_--_

_Sleep my baby, don't you weep,_

_You mean more to me than anyone else will ever be,_

_I love you more then to leave you here,_

_But your safety means more to your daddy and me..._

_--_

_Sleep my baby, don't you cry,_

_Mummy's going to sing you a lullaby,_

_One day we'll be a family,_

_Don't forget your daddy and me..._

_Our little bundle of joy._

"Awwww," went half of the class. "That was so sweet" and Bella was one of them.

Ms. Lancelot have Manel a smile, then spoke to the class, "Okay everyone your homework tonight is to finish your poems if you haven't. For those who have, give it to me, and I will hang it up on the wall outside for everyone to read. Remember to put your name on it! "

Everyone scattered up and some gave their poems to Ms. Lancelot, while others went out the door to their next class.

**Rosemens**

"English wasn't so bad," Victoria told Ellen. " I think I might like high school if it keeps going on like this."

"See there you go" Ellen said. "I told you High School wouldn't be so bad. By the way, loved your poem."

"Thanks El, but you should have seen Cullens face when you read the poem out loud. Good going" Victoria smirked.

"Hey" Ellen said defensibly, "I only wanted him to know the truth. Anyways, now that he knows that I don't care, he's out of my life."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Victoria.

**Cullens and Hails**

"How was English?" Alice asked.

"Horrible, never want to be there again" Edward answered.

"It was fun, we wrote poems." Bella said.

"Awesome, loved it. Can't wait to go to English class tomorrow." Rosily answered.

"That great baby?" Emmet asked Rosily, as he softly kissed her in the lips.

"Ya it was" Jasper answered for her as he could feel the excitement raiding off of her.

"Oh yah, by the way the Rosemens were in our class. Must say, Victoria changed alot. But something seems to be missing, almost as if something I should know, but can't find out about Ellen. I'm gonna have to use my powers on her" Bella told everyone.

Edward chocked on his venom (since he has no spit in his mouth). "What do you mean love?" He asked.

"I don't know Edward, I feel like I have to find out something about Ellen Rosemen, who she is, and what she was." Bella tried to explain.

Alice coughed loudly, "Look we'll talk about this at lunch, but for now, we have classes to go to."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Rosily glared at Alice.

" I have P.E." Bella said.

"English" said Emmet and Alice.

"I got history" said Edward.

"I got P.E. too Bella" said Jasper.

"Science" grown Rosily.

And off they went to their classes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people, the poems are by me, so if you don't like it, too bad for you. R&R!!**


	4. The Past and the Untold

**A/N: Sorry, yes I know I deserved to be punished. But, I had no inspiration for this story. Well ... Until today that is. I heard this song on YouTube and I just knew I had to write this chapter. The song which Edward sings a few lines of is not mine, its translated from the song I was listening to. Its in Hindu. So, want the link, just ask. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think.

* * *

The Past ... And the Untold**

_Rain drops fell as Ellen danced around in the rain. "My artist, you must come inside, I do not want you sick in bed," a warm voice flooded into the field._

_The girl name Ellen turned around to see a handsome young man leaning against the barn house. "Ed, you know I do not get bedded easily, a simple rain will not do me harm, come and join me."_

_The man gave her a dazzling smile as he took Ellen's outstretched hand to dance."You looks happy today Edward," Ellen whispered as they started to waltzed across the field._

"_My, are you saying I do not always look joyful my artist?" Edward asked._

"_No, but you look content today, almost as if the Mother Nature blessed you my love." Ellen whispered as a soft smile took place on her elegant face. _

_Edward chuckled, his laughter echoed through out the field. Then, Edward put a gentle kiss on the crown of Ellen's head as she placed her ear upon his chest imagining a gentle heartbeat. _

"_Sing me a song my love," Ellen said so softly that is was almost missed._

"_Slowly, slowly she comes into my heart..." Edward's musical voiced sang. _

"_Slowly, slowly she touched my heart, my heart pains me with out the medicine you provide, Eyes have become the mouth of my heart, Now under these signs, my lips sings my love story ... "_

Ellen suddenly woke up with a start. "Shoot," She whispered as she saw that school was over and the students left.

Half way during second period she excused herself as her thoughts were filled with Edward.

His smile, his touch, his song which sung through those beautiful lips ... Ellen slapped herself as she realized what she was thinking about.

'Bad Ellen. Edward is no longer yours' she told herself.

After second period she signed out and went to take a break in the backseats of her, well her and Victoria's Volvo.

Seeing as she was in her human form, she was able to fall asleep, and again another memory of her and Edward came to her dreams.

"El?" A voice came from outside.

Looking up, Ellen realized that it was Victoria looked worried. "You okay? I told that Barbie of yours that you were fine at lunch. She was worried for you. What gives? How come your skipping? School was you idea remember."

"I'm starting to re-think it."

* * *

**Cullen/Hale Coven**

The Hale and Cullen kids rushed home after school, there were many things which were to be discussed, and it was giving then a headache. Well, as much of a headache as Vampires could get.

"Welcome home kids," Esme's warm voice greeted them. "How do you like the new town?"

Upon seeing the grim faces of five of her children, and a puzzled expression on Bella's face, Esme asked, "What is wrong? Werewolves?"

"What about wolves?" Carlisle asked as he entered the house from his hunt.

Jasper shook his head; the entire room was filled with an unknown emotion. "No wolves, wolves would be more simple."

The room again was filled with silence. Carlisle looked at the other members of his coven and asked, "You know, I have cannot read minds, I am no Edward. Please, someone explain. Esme and I are getting worried kids."

Seeing how no one spoke, Bella spoke. "We met two vampires today, well I think it was two."

Esme looked confused as Carlisle, "You think?"

Bells nodded. "Well, one was Victoria ..."

"WHAT?" Esme yelled. It was rare to see Esme so angry, "How? We watched her burn."

Bella shook her head. "No, she is very much alive, and she isn't here to attack me. Well, at least from want I can tell. It didn't look like she was going to attack me. And I believe it was the other ... well ... the other person which is puzzling me. She is a human plus a vampire."

The head covens still looked confused.

"Ellen." Rosaile said.

"What?" Whispered Esme while her husband looked surprised. That name was taboo in the coven. No one ever spoke of her, ever. Not after that one night sixty years ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Carlisle said clearly not believing his ears.

"She's back." Edward spoke up surprising everyone in the room. "Ellen's back and she is both, a vampire and a human."

"But how ... Alice, what's going on? Did you see anything? Edward explain more. I thought she was human, who turned her?" Carlisle said.

"One question," Bella alleged before anyone could say anything else. "Who is this Ellen, any why do you guys looked like someone died and flinch when her name is mentioned. May I be let on with what is going on?"

Seeing as everyone looked at Edward, he sighted and started to explain.

"Once upon a time ..."

"Edward," Bella growled, "I want an explanation, not a fairy tale."

"And that is what I and doing Bella, now listen Bells. One upon a time, a young vampire by the name of Edward spotted a young girl around the age of fifteen picking wild flowers and looking after the child her mother recently gave birth to. Instantly he fell in love with her ..."

Bella nodded. "Go on."

" ... On the night before their wedding, Edward left her in the forest, and went away from her life forever. Never again was her name mentioned in the Vampires coven again. Ever."

There was an eerie sound of silence after Edward finished his story.

Bella was shocked at her husband, then her in-laws. "Why?" She whispered, "How long did you plan to keep this from me. She was your daughter, and you let her go, just like that." Bella's last words came out as whispers as she ran out of the house.

"BELLS," Edward yelled as he got ready to chase after her when Emmett stopped him.

"Ed, bro listen to me. Bells feels betrayed at the moment. Give her time to come around; right now we have bigger problems then your heartbreaking love story." Emmett told Edward while Jasper tried to calm everyone down.

Alice who was silent all this time spoke, "Well, we have to get rid of her. Her and that Victoria of course. What else is there to think about?"

"NO!" Came different voices from the other family members.

"I won't let you harm her Alice. Even now, I love Bells, but Ellen is still dear to me." Edward stated.

"She is still my daughter. No harm shall come to her. Ellen and Bella are both the same to me." Said Esme while Carlisle agreed with her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ALICE?" Rosalie shouted while Emmett tried to calm her down.

"Q.U.I.T.E." Jasper commanded. Everyone looked at him, he was furiously angry. "No one is going to get hurt unless it's a MUST! Alice, I am not in love with El, I am married to you. Stop this childish grudge.

Yes Victoria is back, but Bella knows how to defend herself, Edward and I thought her ourselves. We will go to Ellen's coven and declare a truce, they don't attack, us or any humans and we won't attack them. Everyone happy?"

Carlisle spoke up, "Jasper sit down. You have a very good plan. However, before we take drastic measures, I would like to have Isabella here so she can give us her opinion, as for now, relax. Plus we do not know if Ellen has a coven like us.

Edward, you may look for Bella now."

* * *

**Rosemen**

"So you are telling me that you are going to just waltz up to the Cullens and explain everything to them?" Victoria asked as she punched another tree in the forest.

"Well, not the way you say it. But, yes, you got the basic concept of it. I believe I gave then a shock, and I would be nice to see my ex-in-laws again." Ellen softly said.

Victoria growled. "I can see where this is going, El, don't go, its only going to bring back memories again."

She combed her fingers through her adopted sister's hair, in her vampire form it was curly and a dark brown color falling right under her bum.

Ellen gave her a feather light kiss on her cheek, "Go Victoria. Go where you wanted to go and come back when this is all over. I fear for your life with the Cullens. I do not know what they are planning to do now that you are back.

I shall call you when this is all over, I do not wish for you to get caught in my past. And bring me back many gifts."

Victoria's red eyes softened, "I surly cannot leave you here. What kind of sister will I be? I can take care of myself."

"No Victoria. Please, for my sake go. I can, I must do this alone. I shall call you for you to come back again. Anyhow, you did not wish to be educated in a modern society of these schools."

Victoria looked deep into Ellen's eyes and whispered, "Very well."

And in a blink of a second, all there was standing was a woman with long dark hair looking like a china doll in a dangerous environment. Or so it would be if you weren't a Vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Well, love it? Hate it? What do you think? I need inspiration and ideas. A little help here please! Thanks. And Review! Please!**


	5. Trust Me

**A/N: Yah! Two chapters in one day! Guys, I deserve roses! Red and Yellow ones please! :D**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Please, please review! Thanks.

* * *

**

**Trust ... Me**

"_Jasper, Jasper, look, the night-gales look so beautiful under the moon light," Ellen told him as they took a stroll in the forest her great-grandfather build many years ago. _

"_I do not believe that such simple flowers can compare to the beauty you hold my Anabel," Jasper told Ellen softly._

_Ellen's laughter filled the forest as it echoed through the night. "Please. Compared to your gorgeous family members, I resemble a servant girl. Explain to me again why you call me Anabel again?"_

_Jasper shook his head in disagreement. "Do you not approve of my name?"_

"_No," Ellen told him, "I just wish to know why you call myself what you call me. Out of curiosity sir."_

_Jasper stopped his stroll and ushered Ellen to sit on the broken tree which fell down from a storm from last full moon. "I told you many times Anabel not to call me sir. Jasper is well with me." _

_Ellen shook her head, "It is not polite for me to call you such. Doses not do for a girl like myself so young to call another by its name. I am afraid I have to yet again have to decline your offer sir."_

_Jasper sighted and looked at the moon. "I can see where you are coming from Anabel, but we have known you for the past year, you have become my sister. I do not think it is right for a sister to call her brother with such horrific. At least in privet, call me Jasper. Please?"_

_Ellen frowned as she stared at the handsome man which she considered to be her older brother. A brother which she long to have, but never could. "Very well Jas-Jasper. I shall try."_

_Jasper smiled, "See not so hard is it Anabel?"_

_Ellen pouted. "You have still not told me why you call me Anabel. If you so not tell me I shall call you sir."_

_Laughter filled the air. "You threatened me which such a hard consequence. Please, will you not take back you offer?"_

_Seeing that Ellen wasn't going to budge, Jasper continued, "Very well Anabel. I shall tell you why I call you Anabel._

_Anabel in Latin translates as a woman who is very graceful and beautiful. For a human, I find you much graceful than many Vampires. I would love to see how much more beautiful you become as a Vampire, however, I would never wish such an eternal curse upon you." _

"_I see you have finally decided to tell Ellen what Anabel means," A musical voice came from behind the branch Jasper and Ellen was sitting upon._

"_Edward," Jaspers said as Ellen hurried to curtsy._

"_Edward sir, what a delightful surprise to see you here. Were you not at the town square for the Fling Annual Ball? Ms. Rosaile was looking for you. Mr. Emmett sir went hunting I believe." Ellen spoke._

_Edward bowed as he kissed the back of her hand. "I know," he told her softly. "Rosaile is dancing with father, mother is with Lady Rosemen helping with the guest."_

_Ellen nodded as she ushered Edward to sit beside Jasper. "So Edward how was the Ball?"_

"_The Ball was great, Alice is looking for you I believer." Edward told Jaspers as Jasper stood up to leave._

"_Then I leave Anabel in you care Edward. Bring her back safely, Anabel, it was a pleasant walk. I now leave you with Edward." Wit his parting words, Jasper disappeared into the thickness of the trees leaving Ellen and Edward behind._

_Alice watched from a far as Edward and Ellen soon after started to dance under the moon light as jealousy filled her thoughts. 'How can Jasper ask her for strolls under the moon light when he won't even take me for a stroll? Not unless I ask him too. I am his WIFE! I should be the one he should be talking to, not that, that Rosemen girl.' _

"I see you are still jealous of Ellen."

Edward's voice shook her out of her memories while she jumped for her life. "Edward," Alice said clutching her heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Edward smirked. "I didn't think that was possible. Vampires are eternally cursed as immortals remember?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "What do you want Edward?"

"I though you already could see what I want." He replayed.

"I could," Alice said, "But I'm too tired too. Where is Bella?"

"Hunting," Came his replay. "She is still upset, but hopefully she will forgive me."

"She will," Alice told him, "I saw it. But, you are going to have to tell her everything. Not a short version of a Happily Never After fairy tale Edward."

"I know," Edward said tiredly. "And I will. But I see you are still jealous of Ellen."

Alice frowned as she looked ashamed of her self.

"Also remember," Edward continued, "Jasper was a very shy and kept in person back then, every time you kissed him, he would blush red. Well, as much as a Vampire could blush anyways. Taking you out on a date was an impossible task for him."

"I know," Alice said sadly. "I know that now, but back then, I just hated Ellen for being able to talk to Jasper so freely. Especially that night."

"Yah," Edward agreed. "She looked very beautiful that night. Not even Rosaile could pull off that much of grace and beauty. She was perfect in every way. But Alice, I love you, and even that night, I was able to read Jaspers mind."

Alice looked at Edward in interest.

"Jasper loved Ellen, but he loved her in a way which an older brother loves his sister. The way Emmett loves Bella. No more, no less. The entire time he was talking to Ellen, his thoughts were on you. On how stunning you would look at the ball."

"You never had any competition love."

Alice leaned into her husband's arms as he rapped his arms around her. "I loved you then, I love you now." Jasper told her.

Edward smiled to see his sister happy. Alice didn't look good jealous, and if Alice was jealous with Jasper hanging out Ellen, then Bella would be furious if he showed any signs of weakness around Ellen.

Edward was thankful that he was the only mind reader in the family as he lay down on the bed, as he waited for his wife to come back from her hunt.

'It's so strange to see Ellen after sixty years,' he thought. 'She looked exactly as I remembered her with the exception of her hair color. She is still so beautiful.'

Edward was surprised to see that his feelings for Ellen still hadn't vanished. Sure he loved Bella with his heart, and always would, but, Ellen was different.

Her thoughts, her ways, her love, it was so different.

He was never able to read Bella's thoughts, but Ellen, Ellen was a whole different matter. He remembered the first time when he met her; she was picking flowers in the field as she looked after her infant sibling.

Her thoughts, almost like emotions, you could feel the love she has for her brother as she made sure to keep him from harm. Her mind was his resting place, so smoothing and warm, so unlike his cold self.

She thought him to see the whole world differently as she let her imagination go wild.

He remembered the first time she shook his hand, she had instantly figured out what he was. Something which almost no one could guess. No normal human that is, but, he couldn't call Ellen normal now could he.

He now longed to see Ellen as her Vampire self, would she still have her violet eyes he thought.

"Edward, you're thinking of her aren't you?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Edward looked up to see that Bella had come back. He smiles, "Bells, your back. Yes, I was."

Bella was shocked to see such a truthful answer from her husband's lips. "Tell me the truth," Bella said. "Do you still love Ellen?"

Edward sat still. Then he finally answered, "Yes, I believe I do, I would be lying if I said I didn't, but ..." he said before Bella could say anything else, "it is a very different from how I love you.

Do I wish I hadn't married you? No, Bella, I chose you to spend my life with. You, not Ellen, not Tanya, but you.

Ellen was different, she was odd to say. Ellen was the most stubborn, graceful, beautiful, elegant, odd, peculiar, loving human I have ever met. One time when I was passing by, she was thinking what she would do if she ever met a fairy, and if she did then what would she wish for."

Bella blinked, Edward chuckled at Bella's expression, "Ellen's explanation to this was that if Vampires and Werewolves were real, then so are fairy's. She was a strange one I tell you."

Bella sighted. "So," she said, "You love her, but you love me, Edward, how can you be in love with two people?"

Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Bells, love, I love you, I love you so much that without you I cannot live on. But, I love Ellen, she was different. It's something that even now I cannot explain myself to."

Bella nodded. "I am trusting you in this Edward," She said softly, "I an still upset that you didn't tell me, but, I believe you have your reason to. Hopefully someday soon you will tell me your reasoning, for now, I am putting my faith on you."

Edward let out a breath of relief as he kissed Bells tenderly, "I love you Bells, let the morning bring what it may bring."

The rest of the coven members sighted in relief after over hearing ... well eves dropping on Edward's and Bella's conversation. They hadn't expected to see such a pleasant outcome from their conversation.

"I win," Alice sang as she collected her winnings from her other family memebers.

Emmett pouted as he grumbled to himself when Alice took his newest model of PlayStation. "Not fair, she can already see what happens."

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Come on, tell me please. And, should Bella and Edward stay together or not? Should Ellen get back her first love? Come one, come on, tell me people. Thanks. **


End file.
